<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderstorms by oldmoonblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417394">Thunderstorms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoonblues/pseuds/oldmoonblues'>oldmoonblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, OOC, is it the shadow or the depression?? you decide, just something i wrote to make myself feel better, takes place pre-naoto's dungeon, thats it thats the fic, to be clear i dont agree with what shadow naoto is saying, which is why its kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoonblues/pseuds/oldmoonblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He seemed considerate. Quite tall. His ensemble reminded me of what I believe is punk fashion." Naoto exhales. "But he seemed very nervous, throughout our talk. I was hoping to get closer to him...to check there's nothing suspicious." </p><p><i>Right. We both know how this is going to go. You'll get all excited because oh, look, you finally found someone who cares about you! But they don't. He doesn't. You'll be unhappy and desperate and alone again, just like always.</i> </p><p>[ You have to shoot down your own hope before it grows, or you'll never learn how to protect yourself. ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirogane Naoto &amp; Shadow Shirogane Naoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunderstorms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I met someone new today." </p><p>The words come out of Naoto's mouth before they can stop them, quietly bumping against the empty exterior of their apartment. As expected, silence answers.</p><p>So does the voice in their head.</p><p><i>Your point being?</i> </p><p>"He seemed considerate. Quite tall. His ensemble reminded me of what I believe is punk fashion." Naoto exhales. "But he seemed very nervous, throughout our talk. I was hoping to get closer to him...to check there's nothing suspicious." </p><p><i>Right. We both know how this is going to go. You'll get all excited because oh, look, you finally found someone who cares about you! But they don't. He doesn't. You'll be unhappy and desperate and alone again, just like always.</i> </p><p>"He listened to everything I had to say-" <i>because you're a detective,</i> "-and seemed to genuinely take an interest." </p><p>
  <i>I'm going to repeat my last point. Maybe stop being a narcissist and understand how the people around you really feel.</i>
</p><p>"I don't see how wanting to be cared about makes me a narcissist." </p><p><i>Because you'll be cared about, and it'll be exciting and new, then that feeling will fade away and you'll just want more people and completely abandon the ones you got close to.</i> </p><p>"So the solution is to never talk to anyone?"</p><p><i>It's far better then hurting others for our entertainment!</i> </p><p>They're both quiet for a moment, no thoughts, no sounds, no words, just a vague feeling of emptiness. Naoto sighs heavily.</p><p><i>You see? It's much better to not focus on him outside of what's necessary. If it's not relating to the case, it doesn't matter.</i> </p><p>"Okay," Naoto agrees.</p><p>
  <i>Okay.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>